


Wishing On A Star

by GingerHeart



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm wishin' on a star....To follow where you are...I'm wishing on a star, whoa-oh<br/>And I wish on all the rainbows that I see</p><p>Relationships can be complicated, add in a famous boyfriend, having to spend months apart and a normal girl's life all of a sudden being thrown in the spotlight...one has to wonder if they can pass the test...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind the Mask (Prologue)

Henry noticed her as she walked up with friends. She was smiling and laughing with one of the other ladies. He bowed when she passed by, their eyes locking even under the masks they were wearing. At first he wasn’t going to go to this charity event, but after locking eyes with this mysterious woman, he was glad he had changed his mind. He was intrigued by her, she was mysterious. 

She felt her breath hitch, wondering who belonged to those beautiful blue eyes with dark lashes. His eyes had pierced her inside; stirring something in her she hadn’t felt before. She longed to see those lips up closer.  
She found herself thinking about the mystery man and tuning out her friend who was rattling on about someone or something. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, letting the music sink in. Her friend tapped her on the shoulder, “Ella, did you hear me? Come back to earth” she laughed, “Oh I am so sorry, all of these beautiful costumes and masks caught my attention” she looped her arm in her friends and they headed inside.

It was a beautiful venue, an old majestic theater which was still adorned with gold, paintings on the ceiling, heavy red velvet curtains and antique chandeliers. She was spellbound for the first few minutes they were inside. “Oh Becca, it’s just like Phantom of the Opera, it’s magical” her voice quiet. Becca smiled, “It’s rather beautiful to say the least.” They could hear the orchestra playing the Minuet from Mozart's c-minor Serenade and stopped to watch the other attendee’s dancing. “Oh Oh Oh” was all she could say. Becca lightly laughed, “Oh Ella, you are such a romantic at heart” She smiled, “I know, I can’t help it” her eyes gazing around the room, she nearly dropped her glass when she locked eyes with the mystery man again. “Jesus” she muttered under her breath. “What is it Ella?”

“Oh gods, don’t look right now but that man across the room with the grey wig and hat, well, he was standing outside when we came in. There is something about his eyes, I can’t explain it but when he looked at me, I swear ,it was like he could read me like a book” Becca smiled slyly at her, “Oh really, well I must find out more about your mystery man then”  
“Don’t you dare, you know the rules, and we can’t reveal who we are until midnight.” She hissed at Becca. “I like the mystery and suspense. It means I can shamelessly flirt with him” Becca gasped mockingly, clutching her chest. “Ella, I am shocked, you never act this way” Ella winked at her as she took another sip of her drink, “Well it’s the mask, it’s giving me courage or the alcohol or both.” She turned to whisper something to Becca when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and saw Becca’s face light up “Umm hmmm” she coughed. Ella slowly turned around and came face to face with her mystery man. He held out his hand, “Would you do the pleasure of dancing with me madame?” his accent think and his voice deep. 

She felt frozen, like her feet wouldn’t move if she tried, her throat went dry and she was so thankful he couldn’t really see her face. She placed her hand in his, Becca pushed her towards him, and she whipped her head back around and glared at Becca, who just smiled. Her hand in his, she felt how soft and warm his palms are along with the charge of electricity of his skin on hers. She spoke softly, ‘I’m afraid I am not much of a dancer, I do know the waltz though” He slowly turned his head back around, smiling at her. “Well that’s perfect, because it is the only dance I remember”, his voice mesmerizing her, casting a spell over her. She could feel what could only be described as butterflies in her stomach and her breath becoming more rapid.  
She smiled at him, letting him continue to lead her on the dance floor. He held out his arm, his palm turned up and she placed her hand in his. His arm wrapping around her as his hand rested in the small of her back, on top of her skin above where her dress started. She felt herself gasp as his warm hand embraced her skin. His lips curled into a smile, reaching his eyes under the mask. She felt the heat radiate to her cheeks and she smiled back as he slowly twirled her around on the dance floor in the waltz. It was a magical moment and she shut everyone else in the room out, for a moment it felt as if they were the only people on the dance floor and she became giddy as they continued to dance. He smiled sweetly at her, his voice soft “I do hope that I am not being too forward with you but I couldn’t help but notice you as you came up with your friends. Your costume and mask are most beautiful, but they don’t match the beauty under that mask, which I hope to see at midnight...”

As they continued to move across the floor, she was silently gushing on the inside and had to fight to keep her composure. Looking up through her lashes at him, she softly smiled, her voice soft as well, “I…I noticed you too. I know this might sound strange and I promise I am not crazy” she pauses, softly laughing as she looks down, “God that just made me sound crazy.” He tipped his finger under her chin, tilting her head to look up at him, a soft smile on his face. His eyes locked with hers, causing the tiniest of hairs to stand up on her neck. “No it doesn’t, well maybe a little”, winking at her as she laughed. “I can’t explain it, I just felt this sudden connection with you, I know that stuff normally only happens in movies but I just felt it.” He paused for a moment, stroking her cheek with his hand, his touch light and feathery against her jaw line. 

She leaned into his hand, looking up at him. “I felt it too. I don’t even know your name yet I want nothing more than to whisper it in your ear” his voice soft.  
He moved them around the dance floor until the end of the song, slowly breaking the embrace. He bowed in front of her, taking her hand, brushing his soft lips across her knuckles. She was sure that her knees were going to give out on her at any moment. “A most enjoyable pleasure madame. I hope your dance card doesn’t fill up so that I may ask you for another turn around the floor” She felt her cheeks flush from the words he spoke to her. “Oh I don’t think you have to worry about that, I mean…..” she pauses trying to think of something clever to say, but her words fail her. She hangs her head, wanting to slink away. He tips his finger under her chin, tilting her head to look at him, his eyes soft and a warm smile on his face. “What is it?”  
She softly sighs, “I’m sure your dance card will be very full, I see the way these other ladies are staring you down” nodding towards the crowd. “I don’t care about them; I only care about getting to know this lady standing in front of me right now. I don’t think we will break the rules if we tell each other our names” 

She smiled at him, “No, I guess that would be alright. I’m Ella” holding out her hand as he takes it, softly grasping it. “Ella, so very nice to meet you, I’m Henry”  
“It’s nice to meet you too Henry, that’s a name you don’t hear much anymore”  
He laughs, shaking his head, “No my mum named me after someone special to her” He realizes that she doesn’t know who he is and enjoys that fact for the moment. “Oh my mom named me after my grandma.”  
“Well we are already off to a good start then” grinning at her, he starts to say something else when a man in a silver mask comes up and taps him on the shoulder. “Excuse me for a minute Ella” as he steps off and has a conversation with the man. He comes back with a frown on his face, “Ella, I am terribly sorry but something has come up, I have to leave” A look of disappointment comes over her face. “Oh”  
“I really want to get to know you, would it be possible to get your number so that I may call you, if that’s alright of course?” beaming at her. “Absolutely”, returning his smile. He takes his phone out of his pocket, handing it to her. “Put your number in please” She takes the phone from him and types in her number hitting send then quickly hanging up. “Perfect” he states. He leans in and kisses her softly on the cheek, his lips full and lush. “I’ll call you soon” he says as he turns and walks off. She stands there smiling like a girl in high school. Becca comes up to her, “What happened?” a frown on her face. 

 

She turns to Becca smiling, “Oh he had to leave but he got my number” Becca grinned, “Well hot damn, there is hope for you yet. I bet he is gorgeous under that mask, what a shame you have to wait to find out.” Ella turned to see him leave as he looked back, waving at her, “Yeah, a shame indeed”  
She and Becca danced with several people and she met some interesting people, chatting with them. As it got close to midnight, she felt her stomach drop in disappointment, knowing there was really no one special she wanted to reveal who she was to. She slipped off to the side and found a set of French doors leading outside to the terrace adorned with hundreds of twinkle lights. She softly closed the door behind her, walking around taking in the beautifully decorated terrace. The large water fountain changed colors with the lights; the cool breeze caused her to shiver as she made her way to the fountain. Just as she heard the crowd cheer, she knew it must be midnight. She stood there just watching the water splash, lost in her thoughts.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled, she knew it was him. “Ella”  
She turned around, “Henry, I thought you had to leave”

“I did but I had to come back to see you. I’ve only got about 20 minutes then I have to rush to the airport but I couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing that beautiful face under the mask before I go”  
“Well shall we then” she asked, softly  
“Ok, on the count of three then” Henry tells her  
“One…two…three” she counted as her hands fumbled to untie the mask behind her head. She slowly slips it off her face, looking up at him as he takes his off. She is stunned and a little in shock. “Holy shit, you’re…..you’re that Henry. Oh dear god” she steps back, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her  
“And you, you are even more beautiful that what I imagined was under that mask.” She smiled at him. “Well I can tell you that the pictures I have seen of you on the internet do not do you justice. Oh you are even more handsome in person, really”  
He laughs and slightly blushes, “Oh my god, are you blushing. The big movie star is blushing over a mere commoners compliment” slightly giggling…  
He steps closer to her, his hands caressing her face, he sweeps his lips across hers, silencing her. “Anyone ever tell you that you bloody talk too much?” She shakes her head yes and before she can speak again, his lips sweep against hers as his thumb glides along her jaw line”  
He pulls from the embrace, “Ella darling, I do have to dash but I will be calling you.”  
“You better, you can’t just kiss a woman like that and not call her”, her tone playful.  
“Well that’s just a start” he smirks and winks as he turns to make a mad dash to the car. She isn’t sure how long she stayed out there rubbing her lips and cheek.

She eventually made her way back in and found Becca, “Are you ready”  
Becca nodded, “God yes, this damn dress is too much. Let’s blow this place” grabbing her hand and leading her out the front entrance. As they got settled in the car, she felt her phone buzz in her purse. She took it out, seeing a text message from Henry, she smiled. “Like I said, that kiss was just the beginning. I am looking forward to getting to know you and taking you on a proper date. –H”, she turned to look out the window, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us start at the beginning......

Henry is on location in Brazil, shooting for a new thriller that is to be out next fall. The studio has gone back and forth on the name selection and still haven't decided. He and Ella had finally managed to work around the huge time zone difference so that they could chat on Skype. It meant her having to be awake at 11 pm to midnight but she didn't mind. She always looked forward to chatting with him.

They still hadn't been on a date, but they were getting to know each other over texts, Skype and actual chats on the phone. Henry had filled her in on his family, he came from a loving and normal home. Even though he was a movie star, his family kept him grounded and reminded him that he was Henry the son and brother first over Henry the actor.  
She learned that his parents had normal jobs as well as his four brothers, Henry was the only one out of the five children who did not have a girlfriend or wife. 

"Why don't you date more? I mean women must throw themselves at you, you could take your pick" Ella asked him, sitting back in her chair, Indian style. She was wearing her favorite flannel pajamas, hair tied up loosely on her head and her face was freshly scrubbed. He laughed, a full belly laugh, "Well darling, that is rather flattering but truthfully" he sighed, hanging his head, fiddling with his hands, a nervous habit he couldn't break. When he was choosing his words carefully, thinking about the best response, he tended to do this. She'd picked up on that. She smiled, waiting for his answer, not pressuring him.

"Truthfully, this life is rather lonely believe it or not. Oh sure, I am doing something I love and others dream about doing some day, but it does have it's price. Mainly, trying to maintain any sort of relationship with someone. I mean look at us, we've not been on a proper date still. If I were at home, we'd had already been on several and I sure would have worked my way up to kissing you on your front stoop." his lips turning up into a toothy grin. "I am going to change that once I get home, so prepare yourself beautiful"

She smiled softly at the camera, he didn't know it but she had managed to make arrangements to fly to Brazil to spend the week with him. His assistant Amanda and she had worked out the details, in fact, it was Amanda who got the ball rolling. She'd called Ella last Sunday morning...

"Amanda, how is he really?", she knew Amanda would tell her the truth, she and Henry were very close, he trusted her completely and in this industry, he found out, there were a lot of snakes in the grass. Someone always out to sell the latest story and make money off of a celebrities private life. If there was one thing he cherished, it was his life behind closed doors. That was his sanctuary and something he would not compromise on. No press had ever been through his gates nor could camp outside his home. He'd built it several miles back in the middle of the woods. The only thing they could see when they pulled up was the massive wall he had erected to block the view of the driveway. He found the American paparazzi to be more aggressive and intrusive than the few gossip rags back home across the pond. It was a different mentality and mind set on each continent, even fans behaved differently. That was the one thing he did enjoy about all of this was meeting so many different people, hearing little tidbits about them. 

Amanda sighed on the other end of the phone, "Miserable" her tone bearing a slight sad tone. "He's miserable, he'll never tell you that and the only thing that perks him up are your Skype and phone sessions. It's rather ridiculous the goofy ass grin on his face for about an hour after those end" she can hear Amanda softly chuckling. "I've noticed things here and there but you know how private he is so I don't press the issue." She tilted her head back and sighed, Amanda spoke up, "Ella, come here, come spend the week with him, you can have privacy here, there are not paps here." her voice rising with excitement as the wheel was turning. "The set is closed for the holiday but they are going to do a couple of retake shots so he'll be free after Tuesday but still if you got on a plane today, you could be here late tonight. You can stay in my room, get rested up and then surprise him." Ella squealed, "Oh Amanda, that is perfect, just perfect. I just need to throw somethings in a suitcase and try to find a flight.." Amanda, cut her off, "No need, I took the liberty of purchasing you a ticket, Greg will be there at 1 to pick you up and take you to the airport, you have a couple of connecting flights but should be here at midnight. I'll see you at the airport. Elle smiled so big she felt her jaws begin to hurt, "Oh Amanda, thank you. Thank you so much. I can't wait to get there and see him. "

She hung up, wrapping her arms around herself, hugging. She began singing, walking down the hall to her bedroom, pulling her suitcase out of the closet. Even though it was winter here, it was very warm in Brazil Amanda had warned her. She opened her chest full of her spring and summer clothes, selecting a few pairs of shorts, skirts, tank tops and lingerie. She knew to pack wash and wear clothes seeing how she would be in another country. She packed a couple of colorful scarves and two pairs of earrings, gold and silver hoops. She traveled enough doing her job that she was an expert packer. 

Two connecting flights later, she landed in Brazil at 12:08am, she was exhausted, she'd been on planes more than 12 hours and it showed in her posture when she departed the plane. Amanda was waiting on her, holding up a sign with her name. She half smiled at her, yawning. "Oh I know you are exhausted, I remember that flight, it's brutal"  
"Oh I am so sleepy and just want to lie down and stretch out." Amanda nodded, gently guiding her to the waiting car by her elbow. "We're only about 5 minutes from the hotel so you can climb in bed soon" They made their way to the hotel, Amanda letting the doorman get her luggage, Elle followed her to the suite. Any other time she would have gushed over the beautiful room, but her sights were set on the bed she would be sleeping in. Amanda opened the guest room door and Elle plopped down face first on the bed, nodding off. She awoke the next day to sunlight streaming through slits in the blinds. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them while sitting up and stretching. She was still a little groggy but knew a shower and some coffee would help wake her up. She pushed back the covers, slinging her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and strolled across the room, unzipping her suitcase, pulling out her toiletries bag along with a fresh change of clothes. She laid her things out on the bed and walked a few steps into the bathroom, turning on the water, adjusting the temperature. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She jerks off her yoga pants and tosses them in the floor. She lets the water wash off the remains of her long flights and soothe her achy muscles. 

She hears someone knocking on the door as soon as she steps out of the shower, she's knows it must be Amanda as there are only a couple of people who know that she is here. She slips on a bathrobe and makes her way to the door, opening it to a smiling Amanda. "Good morning, I hope you slept well"  
She stands back, motioning for Amanda to come in, "I did sleep well, god that is an awful trip over here, no wonder he sounds sound tired when he's come back from seeing his folks."  
Amanda smiled at her, "Yes it is awful which is why I don't go home much. I hope you don't mind but I ordered room service for you. The coffee should be here any minute" She walked over and put her arms around Amanda, catching her off guard, "Bless you, coffee, oh yes, coffee is very much needed. I can't begin to thank you for everything you have done. You're such a sweetheart and he better remember that.' There's a knock at the door and Amanda breaks the embrace to walk over and answer it, she wheels the cart over to the sitting area in Ella's room. She's had a chance to look around and feels like a princess. "This room is gorgeous Amanda, just gorgeous. Well, it's even bigger than my whole apartment" she softly laughs while taking a seat. Amanda smiles while pouring her a cup of coffee, passing it to her. "Oh he does take care of me, honestly he is the nicest man I've ever worked for. I've worked for a couple of different actors who were complete assholes. Henry is the tops, he's always so polite and honestly, I don't know why he keeps me around, he does just about everything for himself. I was more than glad to help you out, honestly, it will be nice to see a real smile on his face instead of the one he forces for press junkets. You'd never know just how miserable he is here. All he does is talk about you and his face lights up so much when he does. You're good for him Ella, really good. You're normal and not in this shady ass business where they don't know who they can trust and who they can't. It gets so lonely and overwhelming at times"  
Ella softly smiled, "I know exactly why he keeps you around, he talks about you all of the time too. You keep him straight, don't let people mess with him and you take care of him. He's so very fond of you and he says you're the sister his parents never had. "

Amanda smiled and sat down across from her, Ella couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. Long legs, long blonde hair and the bluest eyes she had seen since Henry's. "Thank you for that Ella, really. He is really good to me and I just consider myself lucky working for him" She shakes her head, "Anyhoo, enough about me, we need to work out a plan for today. Now right now, he is off doing a couple of interviews for a Japanese TV Show and some French magazine. So, I was thinking what if I bring him back here after the last one. We can order dinner from a local place he likes and have it delivered, that way you can really catch up and be alone."  
Ella smiled, "Oh that sounds perfect and just what I had in mind. It's brilliant"  
Amanda looks at her watch, "Alright you've got about two hours till I bring him back, I'll call the restaurant on my way and take care of that. You just relax and get ready.

They finish their coffee and Amanda heads out to meet up with Henry. Ella looks at the clock, she's got a little less than two hours to get ready. All of a sudden, her stomach goes into knots as she rummages through her suitcase trying to find the right outfit. "Ugh, why didn't I pack more dresses" she mumbles to herself. She settles on jeans, sandals and a cute billowy top. She turns on her iPod, cranking up the music while she puts on her makeup and fixes her hair. As she is putting her earrings in, there's a knock at the door. She opens it smiling to the delivery person, she pays the man and takes the food from him, walking over to the table and taking the containers out to serve. She nervously plays with the table setting and flower in the vase, knowing he will be there any minute. She debates on whether to be sitting down when he comes in or standing at the door waiting on him.

She sits down, nervously shaking her leg. As she hears the key in the door, she inhales sharply. She hears his voice, "Right, on the table you say, I'll grab it then when can head out for some food. I wanna be back in time to talk to Ella". She can't help but smile at hearing that last statement. He comes around the corner, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees her. A big smile spreads across his face as she stands up, returning his smile. "Ella, I can't believe you're here, Oh this is such a nice surprise, how did you?" She walks over towards him, stopping mere inches from his face, "You can thank your beautiful assistant, you better be nice to her, she worked so hard to make this happen"  
He wraps his arms around her, his palms flat against her back, kissing the top of her forehead. "Oh this is so lovely darling, how long do I have you here for?"  
Laying her head against his chest, she catches whiff of his cologne. "A week, I am going to be here a week"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: smut ;)

The soft scent of her filled his nostrils, having her in his arms stirring him, his desire for her almost too much. Every since that first night they met, she had possessed his thoughts.  
Tipping his fingers under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. Her blue eyes bright and twinkling. He tilted his head down, sweeping his lips across hers, noting she tasted of spearmint. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her closer into the embrace, crushing her against his massive chest. A soft moan escaped her throat, vibrated against his lips..

She closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss. She’d never been kissed like this in her life, it was exciting, she was aroused; feeling her nipples harden under the fabric of her shirt. She was wearing a halter top so she didn't put on a bra, her breasts swelling from her overwhelming desire, she cried out as his hands made their way under her shirt, twisting her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She felt as though she might pass out, totally shutting out all thoughts except his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her breasts and the throbbing ache between her legs. She pulled back, her eyes wild, her breaths heavy and ragged. She put her hand on his chest. “I have to….” her cheeks become flush and she hangs her head. Henry steps back, “Darling, it’s alright, yes...we need to stop.” She lifts her head, her eyes finding his. “You feel it too?’ her voice hesitant.

He rubs his hands on her arms, “Yes, I feel it. Christ, I want you so bad Ella, so much so, I need a cold shower” Her face turning a deeper shade of crimson. She was embarrassed about her wicked thoughts of them tangled up in the sheets As if he could read her mind, “Ella, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. We just have this click and strong desire towards one another. It would be best if we went ahead and ate dinner. Sitting across the table from you is about as close as I can let myself right now.”  
She smiled walking towards him, she stopped in front of him, “I know darling, I want you too, so much but not like this. I’m just happy to spend time with you, maybe after dinner we could go for a walk.  
He pulled her chair out for her, sliding her up. He sat down across from her, placing his napkin in his lap. “A walk would be splendid,the weather outside is actually kind of nice”  
They eat their dinner, chatting about neutral things such as the places he wants to take her, she telling him about her work. As they finished and cleaned up, she turned to him. I want to brush my teeth before we go. That one dish was full of garlic.   
He smiled, “I was thinking the same thing” They made their way to the bathroom. He stood mere inches behind her, waiting patiently as she wet her toothbrush and applied paste to it. She swore she could feel him on her skin, the room full of frustration and desire. She knew all he had to do was kiss her like he did earlier and her body would lose control. She began brushing her teeth, looking up at him in the mirror. He winked at her, brushing his own teeth. As she rinsed off her brush and put her head under the faucet to rinse, she felt his hands slide to her hips. She paused, her body feeling as though it was on fire He spun her around, taking her in one arm as he rinsed his mouth, shutting off the water. He turned around, his eyes dark, full of nothing but pure carnal lust. He didn't care, she was driving him mad, he had to have her, consume her, taste her, be inside of her.  
His fingers looped in the waistband of her cotton pants, with one swift motion he jerked them along with her panties down. She gasped, circling her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the counter. His mouth claiming hers, their tongues fighting for control in a frenzied dance.

She felt her breath hitch as she heard him unzip his pants, watching as he jerked them down with on hand. His other, parting her folds and slowly rubbing and teasing her. She clenched as she felt the heat and wetness trickle. He growled, pushing her thighs apart with his knee, rubbing the head of his cock on the outside of her. She moaned and whimpered, panting as he entered her with a quick snap of his hips. The fullness of him, stretching her around him, the friction of their movements causing her to shake, hiss and bite his shoulder, “Fuck” he hissed between his teeth. He found a quick pace, pushing her further back on the counter, his hands grabbing her thighs, pulling her sharply against him, sinking into her deeper. She swung her hands, knocking styling products in the floor with loud clangs. He paused for a moment, a wicked grin spreading across his face as she giggled. “Naughty girl” he growled, resuming his animal like pace at her. She clawed his back, trying to escape the overwhelming pain and throbbing between her legs. The sensation was too much and she tried to climb away. Panting heavily and blowing warm air against his skin, she cried out when he stilled her, pounding her. She lost all control of her body, snapping her eyes shut, she felt the build getting stronger, she cried out “Oh….god…..oh god...Henry” the orgasm so intense, her legs shook, her skin became flush and her ragged pants filled the room. She clung to him, unable to move. She put her hand on his chest, trying to slow down his pace. She was still trembling and having spasms in between her legs. She felt the gush of the hot, warm liquid wash over both of them. He cried out, grunting against her neck. She peeked a look at his muscular back, glistening with sweat from the intense pace he was keeping up.   
“Don’t move….don’t move baby, please...just..ooooooh” her voice cracking as her mouth was dry. He slowed down, holding on to her tightly, feeling her muscles still lightly squeezing him. She was hot and soaked and it took everything in him not to let her milk him dry. She felt to good so he curled his toes, bit his lip, anything to stop from getting off in her. He rolled his hips slowly, watching her face. Her head thrown back, her panting louder and more raspy. Her fingers tangled in his hair, “mmmm mmmm mmmmmm” the only sound she made. 

He continued to slowly roll his hips, snaking his hand down between their bodies, finding her erect bud, rubbing circles with his thumb. She clung to his shoulder, her breath hot against his ear, “Oh baby….god….” He began circling faster, still rolling his hips. She felt like she was going to pass out, everything black. The only thoughts in her head where the sound of his skin against hers, her ragged pants, his grunts and ragged breath, the feel of his heart pounding against her chest, the slickness of sweat between them and the fire in between her legs. She clung to him as her second orgasm hit, it was more intense than the first one and she screamed out, tears springing to her eyes He stopped, taking her face in his hand, “Oh god, darling did I hurt you?” her eyes popped open, finding his. The look of concern on his face softened her. “Oh no baby, no” she assured him. “You just feel so good and god, you have no idea how lucky I am to be a woman, holy shit, it’s so intense baby, now get back to what you were doing”, reaching her hand down and smacking him on the ass. “Please” her voice full of lust and pleading. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling her deeper into him as he growled and nipped her shoulder and neck. “God, you are so wet and tight. You’re going to be my undoing” She smiled, unable to speak but took in his words. He stopped, pulling out of her and setting her on her feet. He roughly grabbed her hips, spinning her around. She braced her hands on the counter, waiting for him to take her again. He pressed up against her ass, hard and throbbing for her He slipped his fingers between her folds, hearing her whimper. He slid himself inside of her, grasping her hips, pushing and pulling her against him, hard as she cried out over and over. Her legs shaking against him as the orgasms just washed over her in waves, never giving her a chance to recover from the previous one. She was so lost in the intensity and pleasure of it, she only made moaning noises, no words. He could tell, and he lost count of how many times he felt her stickiness gush over his hard cock. Her words did him in, “Come with me baby, please” He slammed harder against her, grunting as the veins in his neck popped out. “Fuck Ella, you’re so sweet” he growled as he felt her milk him dry at the same time she released all over him. They both cried out, as he laid against her back. She held on to the counter as her legs were shaky and unsteady. She whimpered as he pulled out of her, standing back, his hands still on her hips. He braced her as she straightened herself, allowing time for the shakiness to stop.

“Damn baby” she purred, biting her thumb, smiling at him. He traced his finger on the bridge of her nose, winking at her. “Oh darling” his voice deep. He pulled up his trousers, zipping and buttoning them, then walking towards her. He slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, staring into her eyes, a broad smile on his face. She smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck, “No regrets darling” she cooed. He shook his head, “Not a one” as he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her out of the bathroom. She squealed in mock protest, “What are you doing?” He smirked at her, kicking the bedroom door open with his foot. “We’re going to do this proper this time” bouncing her on the bed, standing in front of her, slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his trousers, sliding them off his hips till he was standing in front of her, completely naked. She gasped at the sight of his perfectly sculpted body, the curly chest hair and his strong thighs. "Damn" she muttered

He softly laughed, as he placed his knee on the bed, kneeling over her, leaning down till his face was mere inches from hers. "We're going to go nice and slow this time love, I want to explore every single inch of you and enjoy it" winking at her. She smiled up at him, "Yes darling" she murmured as his lips found hers, brushing against them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stink at these summaries, it's fluff....
> 
> Ella was my great grandmother's name. I've always loved that name :)

Three hours later and they were totally spent. Ella laid on top of Henry's chest, trying to catch her breath, her heart beating so fast, he could feel it against him. He wrapped his arms around her, his palms flat against her back. He brushed her forehead with his soft and plump lips. "Darling, I do believe you're trying your best to do me in" softly chuckling.

She raised her head slightly to look at him, her eyes staring into his blue ones, slightly smiling. "I think you have that the other way around sir. I can't move, honestly" huffing and putting her head back down on his chest. She circled the hair on his chest absently, "Mmmm you're so warm and quite the grizzly" she murmured.

He laughed loudly, the vibration shaking his chest, "Grizzly? Now I've been called a lot of things but Grizzly is a first" he stated.  
"Well that's what you are, all this lovely chest hair and when you grow a beard, which I think you should more often by the way, you're grizzly like a big bear. I like it"  
"Well, I like that you like it darling. I wish I could keep the beard too, I grew rather attached to it but sadly not many parts call for it. Hmmmm, perhaps next time I have some downtime, I will regrow it"  
She peered up at him, beaming "Oh I do hope so. It's rather becoming on you"  
He grinned coyly at her, "I'd say you're rather becoming on top of me"  
She grinned as he pulled her tighter against him, "Mmmm sleep, I need sleep love then we'll get some food" his voice sleepy.  
"Ok" she murmured, closing her eyes as he still held her tight on top of him. 

She was disoriented when she first woke up as the room was dark. It took her a few moments to get her bearings and she smiled when she looked up and saw his sleeping face. "Jesus Christ even sleeping this man is beautiful" she thought to herself. She looked over at the illuminating clock noting it read 8pm. It felt much later than that but then she remembered how long they had been in bed. She blushed as she remembered all of it, the way he touched her, the way he explored every inch of her body with his mouth and fingers, the way he had pushed her so far over the edge that she practically screamed his name as she came over and over again. She slowly slid out from his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb him. She turned slightly, taking in the site of his perfectly sculpted naked body. She caressed his face with her hand and stood up, fumbling around trying to find her clothes with no luck. It was then that she remembered he had ripped them off of her somewhere between the bathroom and the bedroom. She found his button down and slipped it on, bringing the fabric to her nose as she could smell his cologne, Acqua Di Gio. It was the perfect scent for him. 

She quietly opened the bedroom door, softly closing it behind her. She padded to the bathroom and cleaned up the stickiness that was the mix of both of them. When she looked in the mirror she gasped, her hair was plastered to her head and sticking up in places from the rolling around and sweating they had both done, her makeup was smeared also. She washed her face and the remains of her make up. She still couldn't believe she was here with him and had been in his bed. She wrapped her arms around her, shivering from the thoughts in her head. She made her way back into the sitting room, not wanting to watch television, she opened the french doors leading onto the private balcony. She walked outside and took in the nighttime view. The scenery was gorgeous and the bustle of people on the street caught her attention. She lost track of time, just standing there taking everything in. She jumped when she felt his arms slid around her waist and his warm lips against her neck. 'I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to scare you"  
"Oh it's alright. I was just in a trance"  
"I woke up and you were gone and my bed was very lonely and empty. Come back to bed. Tomorrow I will take you exploring but tonight we need to sleep" he softly took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb against her skin. She looked up at him through her long dark lashes, yawning. "I guess the jet lag caught up with me along with..." her voice fading off.  
He grinned at her, "That marathon, yes, I'm totally spent, come darling"  
She followed him back inside, as he laced his fingers with hers, towards the bedroom. He stopped, turning around to face her, wrapping his arms around his face, "Ella, I am so glad you are here. I can't stop thinking about you and the only thing that got me through my days were our nightly chats" kissing the tip of her nose.  
"Let me also say that shirt looks much better on you than I"  
She beamed at him, "I'm glad I am here too and you're all I can think about and I really just can't believe this is happening"  
"Well it is, now take that damn shirt off and let's go to bed" winking at her.  
"What if I don't like to sleep naked"  
"Well that's a shame, cause I do and that would make it hard to have a proper cuddle, hmmm"  
He walked over to the bed, removing his boxer briefs, pulling back the covers, sliding in. He adjusted himself and the pillows, patting the bed beside him, "Come love" he beckoned  
She pulled the shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor. He sharply inhaled, "Bloody Christ you are a very beautiful and sexy woman Ella", his comment causing her to blush.  
"Don't be embarrassed darling, it's very true"  
She made her way to the other side of the bed, climbing in. She turned to face him, putting her hands under her cheek, smiling at him. He smiled back at her, holding out his arm, "Why are you way over there, come closer"  
She happily obliged and scooted closer to him, putting her head on his chest. She felt safe and warm as he wrapped his arm around her. "Much better, see"  
"Yes"  
"Goodnight Ella, sweet dreams" kissing her forehead  
She grinned and kissed his chest, "Goodnight" closing her eyes, his heartbeat soothing her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Day At the Beach - Part 1

Ella woke to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. She yawned and stretched, noting Henry's side of the bed was empty. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, smiling while running her fingers through her hair.  
She found Henry's button down on the floor and put it on, not wanting to walk around without some from of fabric covering her body. She slowly opened the bedroom door and walked out. She could hear Henry talking to someone and froze, not knowing if someone was in the suite with them.  
"Right, sounds perfect Amanda, you're the tops. No, she's still sleeping, the jet lag must have really gotten to her. She'll be up soon hopefully. If I need you to change the time, I'll let you know. Cheerio" pressing end on the call.  
Ella smiled to herself after listening to the phone call. She normally didn't ease drop but this was one of those times when she had to.  
She came around the corner and Henry looked up at her, his blue eyes piercing hers, with a wide toothy smile on his face. She could see his hair was still damp from the shower, the clean and crisp white shirt striking against his sun kissed skin. "Morning darling, I take it you slept well"  
Feeling suddenly shy, she looked down at her feet, "Yes, yes I did." she cast her eyes back up at him, a soft smile on her face. She had never been a morning person but was putting on a good face for him.  
"I've ordered breakfast and coffee, perhaps you would like to freshen up before it gets here?" he asked  
She nodded her head, even though she had washed off yesterday, she still felt stick and the travel grime had set in. "Oh, yes. I'll be more awake by then too", smiling.  
"Alright darling, the loo is all yours"  
She giggled, "Loo, that sounds so funny" turning and walking towards the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her, walking over to the shower and letting it warm up. She took off his shirt, letting it drop in the floor. She stepped in the shower, letting the hot water stream over her, as she just stood under it trying to fully wake up. She took her time, shampooing her hair, lathering up her favorite soap and scrubbing herself. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel off of the heated rack, wrapping it around her self as she got out of the shower. She took another towel and wrapped it around her auburn hair, tucking it underneath at the neckline. Grabbing her toothbrush, putting paste on it, she hummed to herself as she brushed her teeth.

She spotted a plush robe hanging on the back of the door, she unwrapped the towel from around her and slipped the robe on, tying it tightly around her waist. She unlocked the door and opened it, walking back in the sitting area. She saw the cart with covered plates, a large pot of coffee, assorted pastries and orange juice. She walked over and sat down at the table, smiling at him. "I took the liberty of ordering a full breakfast, I wasn't sure what you liked to eat."  
"Right now, just coffee. I have to have coffee in the mornings first" picking up the pot and pouring herself a cup. She added creamer and picked it up, sipping it. "Ahhhhh" she moaned.  
He chuckled, "Ah yes, I remember you telling me that, you're not a morning person and you must have coffee" He stood up, "I'll let you have some time to yourself to wake up then" as he started to walk off, she grabbed his hand, looking up at him. "No, please stay. We don't have that many days together so I can overcome the whole morning thing for six days." His finger stroked her cheek as he smiled softly at her, his eyes twinkling. "Of course" walking over and taking the seat opposite her. "I'm starving truthfully" winking at her as he lifted the lids off the plates, setting to the side. He took his napkin, shaking it out and placing it in his lap. She caught herself staring at him, hoping her mouth wasn't hanging open. He could take the simplest task and make it seem so damn sexy.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, picking up her own fork and digging into her scrambled eggs, hastily placing a bite in her mouth to keep busy. She chewed slowly, swallowing, glancing up to meet his eyes and smile. She found herself mirroring it back to him, those tiny little butterflies in her stomach like the roller coaster used to do when she was a little girl. They ate in silence but cast glances and smiles at each other, the air thick in the room from their attraction to each other. She knew it was crazy but she felt so connected with him. She also had that twinge thought oh god we had sex and that always complicates things, it changes it no matter how much you say it doesn't.  
She laid her fork across her plate, sitting back. "That was so good and just what I needed, thank you"  
"You're most welcome darling, that should hold us till this afternoon I hope." smiling. "Say did you bring a swim suite?"  
"Well yes I did. "  
"Good put it on, we're going somewhere today where you will need it" his voice not giving her a hint. She thought beach, oh good, I get to spend the day with him shirtless, oh yes..damn woman, calm yourself.  
"Alright, so what are we doing today?" casually asking him.  
He winked at her, "Well all I will tell you is you are going to get wet at some point. Now, that's all"  
She stood up, walking over towards him, her belt becoming loose on her robe, exposing a creamy mound of flesh, just enough of a hint to distract him.  
She stopped in front of him, unaware she was seducing him in a sweet and innocent way.  
"Ella stop right there" holding out his hand  
A puzzled look crossed her face, her smile turning flat.  
"Oh darling, you did nothing, it's just...." he coughs turning his head "Just get your swimsuit and cover up on, make sure you wear sandals.  
She was still puzzled by his whole change in tone and manner, racking her brain to see what offense she might have done. She walked in the bedroom, unzipping her suit case and choosing her black one piece. She knew a two piece was not practical for the beach. It was cut out on the sides and still showed just a touch of skin. She looked down and then realized what had caused his change in mood. She busted out laughing, covering her mouth to conceal it. "Well I flashed him, no wonder. Good job girls"

She stepped into her bathing suit, pulling it up over her hips, sliding her arms through and pulling the straps up on her shoulders. She pulled and tugged on the fabric, making sure her breasts were fully covered. She had packed a beach bag per Amanda's instructions, that was one of his favorite things to do on his days off, go to the beach, soak up the sun, listen to the waves and relax.  
She grabbed her black cover up, slipping it over her head, it came to her knees and looked like a thin cotton dress, she slipped on her Chacos, adjusting the straps for a secure fit, pulled out her floppy hat, putting it on her head. She slung her beach bag over her shoulder and opened the bedroom door. As she walked into the sitting area, she stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Henry, black swimming trunks and an electric blue tank top. She could see that hint of chest hair peeking over the top of his shirt.  
"Lord Jesus help me keep my hands off of this man today. Let me behave like the lady my mama raised" she thought to herself.

His eyes cast up her body slowly, starting with her feet, up her legs which made him grin when he thought about those beautiful legs wrapped around him the night before, to her cover up which he was privy to the contents under it. He chuckled at her hat but he also knew with her being a true ginger, her skin was fair and she had to protect it. "You looking stunning and adorable at the same time, how is that possible?" putting his hand on his side for her to loop her arm in. "Shall we?" he asked.  
As she looped her arm in his, she beamed at him. "Absolutely, a whole day at the beach, could it be anymore perfect" her voice full of excitement. She squeezed his arm, almost squealing. They walked out into the hall, to the elevator. He pushed the down button and they waited. He turned his head to the side and flashed that smile, the one he put on for the public. She shook her finger at him, "That mega watt Hollywood smile doesn't work here. I want to see a real Henry smile, the one you do naturally."

She licked her lips nervously, her voice going softer "The one you showed me last night" grinning at him, her cheeks blushed. He found that endearing and adorable, she was already trouble for him, in a different way as in he had feelings for her. Before with other women,  they would date in between him shooting movies, things would be going good, then he would go on location, they would get lonely, resentful, jealous then they would have row after row till he cut them loose.  He wasn't afraid of comitment but he knew it would take someone special to take his heart. He did not give it freely, he was guarded as he wanted to make sure she wanted to be with Henry the normal guy, who lounged in sweatpants, an old T Shirt, played World of Warcraft, read comic books, ate cereal out of a large bowl, not Henry, the glammed up movie star put on parade for movie premiers, award shows, etc. Oh that life was fun and exciting and he thrived on it but he always treasured his down time. "You are a challenge Ella" he stated, his tone playful.

She poked his side, causing him to laugh. "Well I'm a real red head, what did you expect?" He busted out laughing, "For some reason I honestly know I expect nothing less from you darling." winking at her. They laughed on the way down to the lobby, as the doors opened, he slipped on his sunglasses. He led her to a waiting Jeep, and opened the passenger side door for her. She adjusted herself in the seat and pulled the strap over her shoulder as he opened his door and sat down. He smiled at her as he put on his seat belt then turning his head as he turned the key. He put the Jeep in gear and drove onto the main road. With the cover being off, they didn't talk on the way to the beach, he would cast his eyes over at her and she would smile bright and big at him, holding on to her hat as the wind blew her copper tresses around her face. She was stunning and the sun on her hair was like a fiery sunset to him.  

He pulled off the main road, down a bumpy trail that nearly jarred her to death. Finally he drove up on a clearing and parked the Jeep. As he turned the ignition off, he looked to her. "Stay there" She nodded, "You're kind of bossy, I like that" teasing him He chuckled and hopped out, walking to the back of the jeep where he took out an umbrella, a cooler, her beach bag and another one. He walked to her side of the Jeep and somehow managed to open her door for her. She was blushing, her cheeks crimson. "Oh now, let me help you." reaching for the beach bags or cooler. He smiled, "I've got it, you just head straight up that way, and when you find a spot, stop and that's where we will stay today." She grinned, slightly jumping with excitement to his laughter filling her ears. She walked ahead through the dunes down to the beach. She stopped, intoxicated by the ocean and sand. The salty air hitting her cheeks the sun warming her skin. She turned to him, "Are we the only ones here?" He winked at her, "This is a friend's private beach, he let us borrow it today and tomorrow. The house is up around the corner but this is my favorite spot and I hope you like it too" She stood on her tip toes, placing her lips against his cheek, "Henry I want to hug you so much right now, this is beautiful. Just look at this, ocean for as far as you can see, the gorgeous sun, the soft sand. She took off running, holding her arms out, laughing as she became carefree. He grinned, stopping to watch her, her joy and zest for life infectious. A spark that had been missing from his life.

 


	6. A Day At The Beach - Part 2

She stopped and sat down the beach bag, placing her arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun. She pointed to the spot and Henry shook his head in agreement. They were out enough to enjoy the ocean and sun but close enough to the tree lines in case she got too hot. He made his way to her, setting the cooler down first, then the umbrella and other beach bag. She walked over to him, circling her arms around his waist, smiling up at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. The ocean crashing on the shore filling their ears as the warm salt air kissed their skin. "This is heaven" she stated. He smiled and winked at her, kissing her nose. They stood like that for several minutes, he occasionally kissing the top of her head, his finger pushing her hair to the side as he kissed her shoulder, dragging his lips across her skin. She felt her knees buckle and she pulled away, he was so easy to say yes to and know that decision was the right one, it scared her a little. It was all happening so soon and so fast and her head was spinning at times. She needed to get a little grounded. 

He too needed a little space, he wanted nothing more than to hold her like that all day, kiss her, underss her...he walked over and picked up the umbrella and a mini shovel. He knelt down and dug a deep hole, placing the pole in the sand. He packed the other sand around it, making sure it was secure, he opened up the large blue shade. She walked over, kneeling down, taking out an old quilt from her beach bag, spreading it out. He smiled at her as he held down the top corners. She handed him two water bottles, filled with rocks, to  which he placed on each corner to hold them down. 

He got on his knees, tugging on the fabric of his tank top, pulling it up his torso and off of his head. She felt those butterflies in her stomach again and stood there with this glazed over look in her eyes. His soft chuckle snapped her out of it, "You alright love?" 

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." She walked over, got on her knees, moving under the shade to keep her shoulders from burning She took her sunscreen out of her back and squeezed some on her legs, rubbing it in. She would tan but she had to do it in small doses. He propped up on his elbows, turning his head to her. "Should I put some sunscreen on your back, so you can get in the ocean." She nodded, picking up the bottle and holding it out. "Yes please" He sat up and crawled over to her, taking the bottle. He flipped the cap and squirted some in his hands. She turned to where her back was to him, pulling her cover up off. She held up her hair with her hands. He rubbed the lotion in his hands and rubbed it on her shoulders first, making sure to go down her arm. His fingers gliding across her skin, set her on fire. She sucked in her breath, holding it, exhaling sharply. His lips curved into a crooked grin behind her. He continued to rub the lotion down her back, teasing her by sliding his fingers under the elastic of her suit in the back, touching her bare skin. 

"You do not play fair mister." she stated

"Darling, whatever do you mean? I am simply applying sunscreen on your back" his voice mock innocence.

She laughed, "All I can say is paybacks are hell"

He busted out laughing, "Alright, you're good and covered. Let's go. taking her hand and standing up at the same time. She wrinkled her nose at him, "Race ya" turning and taking off in a full sprint. He laughed as he began chasing her. She turned her head and squealed, her smile so big her face hurt. She hit the shoreline and started out in the ocean when he scooped her up, causing her to squeal louder and laugh. She kicked her legs, "You put me down" teasing him.

He leaned his head in, his brown curls blowing in the breeze, brushing his lips against hers. "Never" 

He kept walking out in the ocean as she kept protesting. "You might as well give it up, just let it happen, eh" a mischevious grin on his face.

"You wouldn't dare. You're a gentleman" she declared, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes I am that but I am also this guy, the guy who will throw you in the water. " circling around making her think he was going to throw her. She screamed making him bust out laughing. "I wouldn't do that darling, my mum raised me that way." He gently sat her upright, as she adjusting her footing and the tempature of the water, he wrapped his arms around her. He was several inches taller than her and could rest his chin on top of her head. He felt her hands slide around his midsection, her skin soft and warm against his. He leaned his head down, staring into her blue eyes, almost the color of the ocean and softly kissed her, keeping their gazes locked.

They broke the embrace, but he took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked further out into the water. They swam and played and as the afternoon wore on, they moved closer to the shore where he could kneel and hold on to her. He would kiss her softly now and then, as they watched the ocean and birds. They saw a couple of sail boats in the distance.

"Henry" she questioned "Hmmm" 

"I'm starving" He laughed, "Well let's see what Amanda got us for lunch then." 

"She spoils you"

"She does take care of me, I don't have the time I would like to do things. My intentions are honorable I just..." he sighed, his smile turning flat, a look in his eyes she had seen in magazine photos of him. It was a look of forlorn and a twinge of sadness. 

"Oh I understand, I do. I can't imagine what it's like, I couldn't handle it" wrapping her hand around his forearm, lightly rubbing for a comforting touch. He turned his eyes up to her, a faint smile on his face. "It's hard to explain Ella, on one hand, it's still exciting, I get nervous and happy and then there's the part where I can't go anywhere without photographers snapping my every move. Not so much at home but in America, yes. It gets very lonely at times, he turned his head, staring out to the ocean. She stood there studying his profile. "Well we have privacy here, so let's enjoy it sweetheart" he turned to look at her, smiling "You're right poppet." they continued up to the blanket, both taking towels drying off and wrapping them around their bodies. She sat in the shade and he laid down across from here, propping up on his elbow. She smiled at him while she opened the cooler, taking out wrapped containers, a brown bag with small plates, utensils and napkins. She sat them both a place, opening the containers. There were crossiants, lettuce, tomato, various cold cuts, chicken salad, chips, raw vegetables, individual dip packets, crackers and water bottles. "Oh that looks lush" he commented.

She handed him a sandwich, "Thank you" 

"Of course darling. " taking her spot back under the umbrella. They ate in silence, the day in the salt air and the water making them ravenous. She couldn't believe she had already finished her sandwich. She took a few more sips of her water, replacing the lid. "I need a nap" she stated. She laid back on the quilt on the little travel pillow she had. "Yes, right here is perfect, the breeze, the warmth of the sun and the lullabye of the ocean kissing the shore. She was startled when she felt him beside her, she opened her eyes and peered at him. "A nap sounds perfect darling" turning on his side, placing his arm above her head. "Come closer darling" she smiled happily scooting right up next to him, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her snug and close, his lips against her neck, warm puffs of breath making her shiver. She closed her eyes, the ocean's song and Henry's warmth and heartbeat against her back, putting her in a trance. For the first time in months, she felt her shoulders relax and her whole body became limp. She fell into a hard and deep sleep, her mind void of all thoughts and problems. Henry nuzzled her neck with his four day growth, his lips kissing her neck softly; she smelled of the sea, suntain oil, sunscreen and her. They awoke a couple hours later, Henry first, rubbing his eyes, smiling when he felt her in his arms. He kissed her head and found his watch, looking at the time.  She stirred, rubbing her eyes, turing her head back to him. Her cheeks were light pink and her freckles spread across her nose on both cheeks. "Mmmm, hey" her voice soft. "Hey sleeping beauty, you ready to pack up and head to the house? I'm cooking dinner for you tonight" She smiled, rolling to sit up. "Really?" 

"Yes, I can cook. My mum taught us all growing up and I've taken a few lessons from chefs from time to time. I practice when I can. " She smiled, this wasn't something she was expecting. It seemed they both surprised each other with simple things. "Well let's go then, I'd love to wash this sand off of me anyway." She started packing up their things, tossing him his tank top. He slipped it on quickly, letting the umbrella down. "I'm going to leave this here because we'll be back tomorrow." She nodded as she folded up the quilt, putting it back in her bag. She put one back under each arm as Henry took the cooler and they made their way back to the Jeep. He took the bags from her, kissing her on the cheek, she walked around and got in the Jeep, buckling herself in. He opened the door, adjusting in his seat, strapping in. As he turned the key, he looked ahead "Your freckles are cute" She laughed, "Thank you" as she looked in the side mirror. He continued to drive up the rutted road around a corner to a beautiful cottage set back in the woods. He stopped in front of the house, shutting off the Jeep. She turned to him beaming, "Oh Henry it's truly beautiful, wow" He took her hand, pulling it up to his mouth kissing it. "I wanted something special just for us darling. It's only for one night but we'll make the most of it." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Day At The Beach -Part 3

 

 

 

 

Henry led her inside, down the hall to the master suite, when she stepped inside she gasped. It was a huge room with a large bed all in white, a large sitting area and veiw of the ocean and beach that went on forever. She walked to the open doors looking out. Henry sat their bags beside the door and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist placing his chin on her shoulder.

"It just so beautiful" she stated, placing her hands on top of his forearms, rubbing them slowly with a gentle touch. "Next time we come back here, we'll stay no less than one week" whispering in her ear, his warm breath on her skin causing her to shiver against him. "You take a shower or a bath out there and relax, I'll go start dinner then I'll clean up. Pamper yourself darling, you need a little time to yourself as well as I" his voice sincere. She appreciated that gesture from him more than she could ever express to him. As much as she was enjoying being with him, she had to have time to herself. It was just something she had to have. No talking, no noise, listening to her favorite music, soaking in a tub, tuning out the world. She looked outside at the massive tub on the deck. "Thank you" she replied softly.  He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

"Take your time darling, it will be at least an hour before I am ready to hop in the shower" she turned and smiled at him as his hands dropped from her waist. He winked at her and walked out of the room. She smiled to herself as she strode over and picked up her over night bag. She took out her essentials bag from the side pocket and walked towards the tub on the deck. She sat her little bag on the table beside the tub, reached over and turned on the water, adjusting the tempature. She went back inside and took over her cover up and peeled off her bathing suit. She felt grimy from the sunscreen and sand sticking to her. She was sure it was in places it shouldn't be. She walked towards the door stopping to pick up two towels and a washcloth from the basket by the door. She walked outside, reminding herself that they were here alone with no one around for miles. It was actually a little liberating to her, to be outside fully exposed.

Henry made his way to the kitchen, taking out the ingredients for what he had planned for dinner. He was just making a light pasta dish which was quick, easy and good. He turned the pot of water on the stove on and rinsed the tomatoes in the sink, draining them, He carried the colander back to the counter, taking a tomato out, slicing off the ends and chopping them. He scooped up the chopped pieces on the knife and put them in a bowl. He repeated the process until all the tomatoes were chopped. He chopped a red onion, garlic and tore basil leaves. He heated up the pan on the stove with a little olive oil in the bottom and prepared his sauce. He had put the angel hair pasta on already, and was watching to make sure it wasn't over done. He walked over to the pantry door, looking out the window. He stopped when he realized he could see her, standing under the outside shower, rinsing the sand off of herself. It was a sight to behold, she was sunkissed slightly, the water glistening off of her skin, her rosy nipples. He felt himself become rock hard and throbbing just at the sight of her. She turned off the water and made her way over to the tub, putting in one leg, then the other. She turned, easing down in the bubbly water slowly, lying back against the tub. Her head tilted up, soaking up the sun, the sound of the ocean, the warm water. She was in her zone, oblivious to everything. 

Not wanting to invade her privacy anymore than he already had, he went back to cooking, finding his thoughts drifting back to her from time to time. He had set dinner up on the table outside, taking out the wine bottle in an ice bucket to keep it chill. As he went back in and was transferring the pasta to a large serving bowl, she came around the corner, her hair in soft waves, wearing a halter white cotton dress. She was barefoot, no makeup, and beautifully adorable. "Let me take over and you get a shower darling. I feel so much better" smiling softly at him. He grinned back, "Right, that would be lovely. The sauce will be ready in about 10 min, just pour it over the pasta and toss it. Then the basil and fresh tomatoes go in last. " he walked over pecking her on the cheek as he made his way to clean up.

She finished up the dish and was picking up the bowl to take it outside when he came around the corner, his hair still damp from the shower, the soft curls already forming. She smiled at his old faded jeans and t shirt. Hell he could wear a bag and still be gorgeous. He smiled and followed her outside, opening the wine and pouring it as she set dinner on the table. The soft crash from the tide hitting the shore setting a relaxing atmosphere. He had lit candles and glass laterns of various sizes and heights were casting warm amber glows around them. He'd even put a throw on the back of her chair in case she got chilled. All of the little touches did not go unnoticed by her. She cast her eyes up at him, beaming "Oh Henry, it's so incredibly romantic and just beautiful, you put so much thought into this. I'll never forget it"

He walked over to her, standing by her side, putting his arm around her, pulling her closer against him. He kissed the top of her head, "You deserve it Ella, and so much more" He guided her to her seat, pulling her chair out for her. He brushed his lips across her shoulder before pushing her forward. She placed her napkin in her lap as she watched him take his seat, adjusting himself to get comfortable. "It smells wonderful, I am starving" she stated. She held out her hand, 'Hand me your plate and I will fix yours first" smiling at him. He nodded, handing her his plate, "Thank you darling" 

She piled on the pasta till he laughed, 'Yes, I think that will do" taking the plate from her. She fixed her own and sat it down in front of her, twirling it up on her fork. She placed the first bite in her mouth, softly moaning. "Oh this is perfect, the flavors, the light sauce, I think this might just be my new favorite dish" winking at him. He leaned back, beaming at her. He knew her compliment was sincere and not just something said to try and impress him. "Well thank you, it's one dish I have perfected, not trying to be cocky, my nan taught me how to make this dish" his voice soft.  She smiled at him, "I bet she is right proud of you for perfecting it too" They continued to eat and ended up opening another bottle of wine. She pushed back from the table, standing up, taking her wine glass with her. He sat back in his chair, watching her, drinking his wine. She knew he was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her, burning her skin. She shivered, taking a large swallow of wine while continuing to swing her hips a little more than normal on her way to the deck outside the bedroom. 

He smiled to himself, enjoying the seduction show she was putting on. She stopped taking her shoes off, discarding them on the way, when she got to the door, she sat her wine glass down and pulled on the hem of her dress, slipping it over her head. He gasped at the sight of her slightly sun kissed skin, finishing his drink, he stood up and watched her go inside and lay across the bed on her back. He sat his glass down, peeling his t shirt off carrying in his hand as he made his way over to the deck. When he reached the door way, he stopped, letting his eyes adjust to only the moon being their light. He could see her silhoutte on the bed as he grew hard and started throbbing. He wanted to touch her, taste her sweetness. She crawled like a cat, sleek and smooth, coming up in the moonlight, lying on her stomach, looking up at him. He unbutttoned and unzipped his jeans, tugging them down his hips, kicking them off with his feet across the room to her giggles. "You're so sexy when your manly like that baby' her voice breathless and seductive. 

He went to the side of the bed, unhooking the tie backs on the curtains, letting them fall shut. She took his cue, sitting up and doing the same on her side. Her stomach had thousands of butterflies in it, turning and her breathing was uneven, she was sure her skin was flush all of this just from his voice and stare. She noticed him casting his eyes up her body slowly as if he were undressing her. It was erotic and suprisingly, it turned her on. He bit the inside of his mouth in an attempt to distract himself from taking her right then and there.  He tempered his breathing, slowing down his heartbeat, calming himself. Tonight, he was going to make it all about her, she was beautiful, much more than she gave herself credit for, she had a good heart, she was honest about her mistakes and short temper, she didn't even try, she hadn't worn naughty lingerie, but she was even more sexy to him because of being different. The only sexy thing she had worn was her bathing suit and that still covered her up. 

He peered down at her, smiling when he saw she turned over, her hair spread out around her, the coppery tresses glowing in the moonlight. He put his knee on the bed, crawling over to her. He could see her breathing become faster. He slyly grinned at her as he threw his leg over her, between hers, pushing her thighs apart as his mouth claimed hers. She latched her arms around his neck, pulling them both closer into the kiss, pressing her breasts up against his chest, his warmth radiating to her. She moaned softly against his mouth, sucking his bottom lip, her tongue sliding into his mouth as he found her, ...

He kissed down her neck, nipping her skin, his mouth finding her creamy mound, covering it as he flicked his tongue around her nipple, she rose off the bed, twisting her hands in the sheets. "Ummmmm" she moaned out. He smiled, putting his palm flat on her stomach, pushing her back down on the bed. He continued to suckle her breast, his free hand shimming down her torso, across her stomach, down to between her legs. As he slid his finger between her folds, she half sat up, crying out his name. He smiled, feeling chuffed, he began rubbing soft circles against her slit, feeling her wetness and warmth on his finger. She moaned and twisted the sheets more, her eyes snapped shut as she lifted her hips into his touch. She rubbed against his hand, in search of the friction needed to find her release. He put his hand on her hip, pushing it down. "Oi naughty girl, you just be patient. Trust me darling" his lips tenderly kissing hers, brushing against her jawline, his breath warm against her ear, "Trust me darling"

"I need....." her words cut off as he continued to slowly tease her, bringing her to the edge then stopping again and again. Her ragged breathing filling his ear and her hot breath puffing on his skin as she whimpered, whined, moaned, and begged him turned him on more than she would ever know. She was in tune with herself and her body, and she craved him. "Fuck Henry, I can't" she cried out, feeling him bring her to the edge again, "Please, baby, please..." she begged, half rising off the bed.

"Not yet love" he breathed in her ear, poisitoning himself outside her; rubbing the tip of his rock hard cock against her erect bud, as she half whimpered and half called out his name, almost primal. With a quick snap of his hip, he was inside her, stretching her as she wrapped around him, her muscle wall tight, the friction so intense he had to stop, resting his forehead against hers.  She dug her nails across his back, her body withering and her head twisting back and forth. "Oh baby.." "Oh....baby" she moaned, lifting her hips, rolling them against him, riding him slowly, as he moaned her name, "Ella, oh Ella" she pushed harder and rougher back and forth on him, in a frenzied pace, the friction what she needed to find her release. He growled like an animal and grabbed her waist, flipping them over with her on top. "Now darling now" his voice deep and commanding, she leaned back, riding him, grinding on him. Her whole body shook as her orgasm hit, He dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips, pulling her up and down as she came all over him, screaming his name over and over.  He growled, sitting up, biting her nipple as her muscles still twitched around him and he felt her hot and sticky release all over him.

"Jesus Ella" he muttered, nipping at the delicate skin of her neck as she continued to set the pace, moving up and down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her body back to let him go in deeper. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, biting his bottom lip as soft moans escaped his throat, deep and breathless. He stilled her hips as his thrusts became piston like, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. A glisten of sweat mixed between them as he continued to drive into her, his strokes swift, deep and hard. Her eyes snapped shut as she dug her nails into his back, holding on as the second wave hit her. "Oooooh goddddddd" she moaned, coming all over him again. He curled his fingers on her shoulder, pushing her against him as he slammed in and out of her. Nothing but low moans escaped her mouth, she was unable to find words. A look of pure pleasure came over her face as he watched her, her skin flush, her breaths quick and as her mouth formed a perfect O, he claimed her lips with his. She popped her eyes open, staring deep into his as he placed his forehead against hers, grunting with satisifaction, smiling at her.

He could feel himself being brought closer to the edge with her, his voice deep and harsh against her ear, "Come with me Ella" he comanded. That was all she needed, she pulled tight against him, moaning his name as she came again, he couldn't fight it anymore and allowed her to milk him as he called out her name between clinched teeth. He held her as they both shook from the intensity of their release at the same time. Tears sprung to her eyes and he cupped her face in his hands, "Oh darling, what's wrong, did I hurt you" She looked up at him, wiping away the tears, "No love, no just the opposite, it's just so intense with you and I can't control my emotions" He smiled and kissed her tenderly on the mouth, dragging his lips across hers.

He held her tighter against him, pulling her into this chest, opening and closing his mouth over her creamy skin on her shoulder. "God Ella, you have no idea" he moaned. She ruffled her fingers through his damp hair, "Oh I think I do baby" she teased. He leaned back, staring into her eyes, "No, I don't think you do. I just can't get enough of you, ever" deep and seductive.

He winced as she pulled herself off top of him, he laid back against the pillow smiling sleepily up at her,holding out his arms for her. "Come here love" he pleaded as she smiled and laid down against him, curling up and putting her head on his chest. He circled his arms around her, holding onto her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Mmmmm" she mumbled as she rubbed her hand slowly back and forth on his chest. 

As he held her tightly against him, they drifted off to sleep. She awoke a few hours later, turning her head up to look at him. He was peacefully sleeping, a slight smile on his face. She traced his jawline with her finger to his plump lips. She studied his face for a few minutes, memorizing the few freckles, the slight scar and his chiseled jawline. She yawned and laid her head back down on his shoulder, closing her eyes. His voice deep and sleepy, "Tis not polite to stare at someone like that you know" She grinned, half ashamed she got caught. "Well you shouldn't be so damn beautiful to look at then"

He softly chuckled, "Don't think I've been called beautiful before love"

"Well you are, or sexy man god, do you prefer that?"

"Mmmm, let's talk about it in the morning, k?" He pulled her tighter against him as she snuggled up to his warmth. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

They woke, had breakfast and spent a little time at the beach before packing up and heading back to the hotel. They enjoyed the ride back in silence as the wind blew their hair, the sun beat down on them. The occasional glances, smiles, flirting went on a lot. He pulled into a little parking lot next to a metal shack. "We'll have lunch then head back, alright darling" taking her hand, kissing it. She smiled back at him, she was totally smitten with him, he had charmed her and worked his way inside, she couldn't fight it anymore.

"I love you" she stated, calmly. He looked taken aback and didn't respond, he just studied her face. She faintly smiled at him, "I didn't tell you that to hear it back, I just wanted you to know that's all" as she unbuckled her seat belt, hopping out of the jeep. She waited for him to come up beside her and she wrapped her arm around his waist. He grabbed her, hugging her tightly, placing his mouth against her ear, "You never fail to surprise me Ella, that's all. I love you too darling, you don't want to love me, my life is one big mess and crazy at times but damn it, I want you too."

She squeezed tightly around him, "Oh my poor darling, we'll figure it out, we will. as she smiled up at him. He led them inside and found a booth, letting her slide in first then he sat next to her, putting his arm around her. The waitress, a cute young local girl came up to the table and sat down two glasses of water. She smiled and giggled, whispering "I know who you are, you're Superman" Henry smiled up at her, putting his finger to his lips. "Shhh, don't tell my secret, I'm in disguise" she laughed, "No worries Mr Cavill, we respect your privacy and your girlfriends" she sat down the menus and walked off.  "Well that was sweet but I don't know about girlfriend part" Ella stated while looking over the menu.

Henry frowned and tapped her shoulder, "What do you mean you don't know about girlfriend part? You just told me in the parking lot that you loved me. I'm so damn confused now" pouting at her.

"You and those lips" circling her finger, pointing at him, "You stop that right now, that's so not fair" smirking at him. "What i meant was, hell I don't know, I don't want to put any pressure on you but we haven't exactly stated what this is between us. i mean i am just fine with it as it is, if you are" smiling at him.  He crossed his arms and his brow furrowed, "Are you mad?" she asked. "Well yeah kinda" he stated. A look of confusion crossed her face, "Seriously?" His jaw clenched, "Well yeah I am a little miffed, I mean to me this is more than just a fling Ella, Christ"

She looked down putting her hands on the table, "Look, I know what I said in the parking lot and damn it I meant it. I...damn it, I just let my mouth run off sometimes before thinking." She turned to look at him, noting he was still not smiling, in fact his lips were pursed tightly. She reached up and ruffled his curls, "What do you want Henry, I mean with us?"

He wrapped his arm tighter around her, "Ella, I just want you. I know I should send you running for the hills, not get you involved with this craziness that is my life. I know it has been so perfect here but back in the States the gossip rags follow my every move, pry into my private life and well, it's just been hard to maintain anytime of relationship with anyone..." his voice fading off as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She sat in silence playing with her hands, at that time the server came back over "Are you ready to order now?" smiling at them. Henry brought his head back down and smiled at her, "No, I'm afraid we'll need a few more minutes please" She nodded and walked off.

Ella rubbed his cheek with her thumb, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she pleaded, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He cradled her head in his hand, pulling her against his chest. "Shhh darling, we'll figure this out. We love each other, that we know" She shook her head in agreement. " I do Henry, I do love you" He tilted her head to look up at him, smiling fondly at her "Well I love you too poppet. So, about this girlfriend thing" she laughed, smacking his arm "Yeah what about it, you wanna be my boyfriend or something, like go steady and I can wear your letterman jacket and class ring?" He laughed, "What darling? What's a letterman jacket?" She busted out laughing, "Oh I forgot, you probably don't do those across the pond. It's this jacket with your high school colors and most athletes and scholars get a letter for their jacket. It's a big deal for a boy to give a girl one of those in high school" He grinned, "Well if I had one of those jackets, then yes, I would give it to you cause I want you to be my girl"

She grinned at him, smooshing his face, "You are too damn adorable and so much trouble for me" 

He kissed her forehead, "Seems I remember you saying how much you liked me being trouble last night"

Her cheeks flushed red, lowering her voice, she scolded him "You save that talk for the bedroom mister" winking at him. He laughed, a fully hearty laugh, "Yes ma'am"

 The young girl came back over to the table, asking them for their order. They each ordered their food and bottled waters, she smiled taking their order and left the table. Henry reached over and rubbed Ella's shoulder, leaving his hand there. The young server took out her phone and secretly snapped a picture of them just as Henry was kissing Ella's forehead. Excited, the young girl uploaded her picture to Tumblr and Twitter, tagging Henry in it. She thought nothing more of it and went back to serving customers. 

A little while later she brought over their food and the both dug in, starving from the morning at the beach. Elle smiled as she pushed her empty plate away. "Oh that was so good, I had no idea there was so much delicious food in Brazil and I think this is my favorite thing I have eaten so far" 

Henry smiled over at her, "Well from the looks of that empty plate, it appears you did enjoy it very much darling" She poked him, "Well it's your fault, I mean this morning and then the beach and well......" He laughed, calling the girl over to pay their tab. He pulled some money out of his wallet and handed it to the young lady, telling her to keep the change. When the young girl realized how much of a tip it was, she beamed. "Oh sir, no, I cannot take all of this, it's too much" He grinned, "No now I insist." as Ella scooted out of the booth, stretching. He took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers and they made their way outside back to the Jeep. As Ella was about to get in, Henry pulled her to him, holding her hands against his chest. She tipped her head up to him, kissing his cheek. "I hate that we only have a couple more days together.  I wish you didn't have to go back home darling" 

She smiled, stroking his cheek with her finger, "So do I my love, it won't be long before you're back in the States and these past few days have been nothing short of heaven, really." 

"I know, I've enjoyed every single minute of it. What'd you say that tonight we just stay in, order room service and have a proper lie in?" She nodded, "That sounds perfect" as she hopped in the Jeep buckling up. Henry got in on his side and buckled up too, he started the vehicle put it in drive and pulled out on the main road.  The wind roaring kept them silent for a while before Ella started singing to herself. He caught a few words, knowing the song by Queen and joined in by the time they pulled up in front of the hotel, they were both belting out the chorus and laughing. "That's was piss poor tone on my part" he mused. She smiled, "Oh no, it was lovely, really. You should sing more" he shook his head, "No way,  that I am not cut out for" 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter, I listened to this song :) http://youtu.be/cO2iO49xlxw (Teach You A Lesson - Robin Thicke)  
> and Lost Without You http://youtu.be/0DdCoNbbRvQ (Robin Thicke) - his older stuff is really good and bedroom music ;)

 

 

They made their way back up to the room, Henry pinching her bottom as they were in the back of the elevator. He grinned that lopsided, boyish grin when he was being wicked. Her cheeks flushed, from his touch and not wanting the couple in front of them to know. She almost cried out when he pinched her a little harder than normal. She cut her eyes at him with a scowl on her face. She shook her head no, mouthing it too. He suceeded for the moment, thankfully. She wanted to rub her bottom but didn't.

The elevator stopped and she quickly left in fear he would do that again and this time she didn't have the safety of others around. He called out to her, "I'm going to catch you and when I do" she giggled with girlish excitement, squealing as she took off sprinting down the hall, calling back to him, "Don't you dare"  
He grinned wickedly, breaking into a full run, she turned her head back seeing that he was gaining on her. Her stomach full of butterflies and excitement; her smile grew wider as she picked up speed. She was no match for him though, he scooped her up, her squealing and beating his back, "You put me down right now, I mean it" her tone playful.

He smacked her ass, causing it to sting a little but it also turned her on, making her wet instantly. He did that to her, just a kiss from him, his hands on her, it was almost too much at times. He made her body respond in ways she had never experienced before. It was different with him, they clicked on a mental level first and now they clicked on an intimate level.

He stopped in front of the door, using one hand to take the key card out of his pocket, opening the door. "Henry really, put me down" as he carried her in, shutting the door with a swift kick of his foot. He growled and nipped her ass cheek, making her moan. He flipped her on the bed, climbing over and straddling her, pinning her to the mattress. His hands finding hers, lacing their fingers and swiftly pulling them above her head. She whimpered and was a little scared, he could see it in her eyes. He leaned in, his blue eyes piercing her blue ones. "Darling, you know I love you" smiling at her, she shook her head yes, "Good, then trust me. Just let go darling." she snapped her eyes shut, as his lips kissed her neck, leaving a wet trail to her collar bone;  she turned into his embrace goosebumps popped up on her flesh.  His one hand tugged on the hem of her shirt, pulling it up , pushing her bra up, exposing her breasts. He smiled as his mouth found the creamy flesh of her mound, taking it in her mouth suckling. She moaned and twisted her hands under his tight grip, to which he griped tighter.  "I want to touch you" she pleaded.

He grinned her at slyly, raising his head a little, "Not yet darling, I've only just begun with you" She moaned again, partly in frustration and partly from being aroused. He covered her breast with his mouth again, tugging on her pink nipple with his teeth. She arched her back and tried to raise off the bed as he gently pushed her back down, his palm flat on her stomach, holding her in place. He stopped suckling her breast and raised up, loosing the grip on her hand. "This won't do" he stated. Her eyes popped open as she continued to pant, "What?" she exclaimed. He raised up, "Just stay right there, don't move" he rolled off the bed and made his way to the closet. She stayed still, as the excitement in her stomach grew. She wasn't sure what he was doing or what he had in mind for her but she trusted him. He came back holding two ties in his hand and she looked inquisitively at him. "What's that for?"  He gave her a crooked grin as he crawled back on the bed, straddling her once more. "This is to ensure you keep still and I need both of my hands for what I have in store for you". She grinned at him, "Oh really and what makes you think I will let you do that" winking. He slid his arm under her, sitting her up as he tugged on her shirt again, pulling it off of her, his expert hands finding the clasp on her bra and unhooking it, helping her slide it off of her arms. He gently laid her back against the matress, making sure her head was on the pillow. He kneeled back, pulling his own shirt off, exposing his warm and fuzzy chest. Leaning back down, he grabbed her hands in his, pulling them up over her head again, biting his bottom lip as she gasped. She wasn't really protesting him but more teasing him, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation and excitement. He took the first tie and wrapped it around her wrists, then pulling them further above her head, tying it to the headboard, nipping and sucking on her neck while he did it. "You are so sweet tasting Ella, god, I could do this all night" She grinned, "I'd let you" she whispered.  When he felt it was secure enough, he tugged on it, "Is that too tight darling?" he asked sweetly. She twisted her hands, feeling it pull a little but it wasn't uncomfortable "No baby, it's not"

He winked at her, scooting down and pulled on her shorts, tugging them down her hips and legs, helping her get out of them.  He placed his lips on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, opening and closing his mouth, working his way up. She twisted and moaned,unable to escape his mouth on her. She could feel his lips spreading into a smile as he brushed his mouth on the outside of her panties, moving across to her other thigh, continuing to kiss her. He grinned as he felt her body shudder under his mouth  Her skin was smooth and she still smelled of suntail oil and the ocean. He hooked his finger in the thin string of her underwear snapping it and jerking her panites off of her. He slides his hands up, cupping her breasts, massaging them while lowering his head to that sweet place between her legs. She moaned louder, twisting her body. Once again he slid his hands down on both of her upper thighs, "Be still" he commanded.

"I ..I can't" she whispered. He looked up at her, his eyes full of animalistic lust. "Oh but you will" he spread her legs further apart, pushing them up, holding onto her knees. She began panting and her breathing became more raspy as he lowered his head, blowing on her super sensitive bud. It was more than she could handle, her hips bucked slightly and he could tell by her moan what was going to happen. He slid his finger inside her, finding her wet and hot. He pulled and pushed his finger in and out of her, her whole body jerking as she climaxed on his finger. He growled, placing his mouth over her clit, sucking and using his tongue to push her further over the edge. She twisted her hands in the tie, panting louder. His tongue continuing to go deeper as he lapped up her sweet juices. His stubble brushing against her thigh as his lips moved up her across her stomach to her breast. "Jesus" she moaned. Just when she thought her body was relaxing, he shocked her by inserting two fingers inside as her muscles tightened around them. "Fuck baby" she hissed as he grinned at her, "You're so sweet Ella" his voice husky, continuing to twist his fingers around inside of her. She couldn't stop her body as it shook violently from another climax. "God" she screamed out, her breasts heaving from her heavy breathing. Her heart racing in her chest, she smiled up at him.

He quickly jerked down his pants, situating himself between her legs, taking his hard and throbbing length in his hand, teasing her. When he felt she could take no more as her pants became whimpers, he snapped his hips and dove deep down inside of her, she leaned her head back, moaning. He began with slow strokes, feeling her tighten around him as he pushed through. She was so wet and tight and he thought he might just lose it right there. He put his head on her shoulder, sliding his hands under her ass, lifting her hips as he continued to thrust into her. He picked up his speed, pushing and pulling her against him as his thrusts became rougher. " Ella" he hissed as she smiled, her eyes glaze over with a pure look of ectasty and pleasure. She begain rolling her hips slowly, matching his thrusts. The friction causing her to ache so bad it was almost painful. "Baby please" she pleaded, asking him to let her come. He pulled her against him roughly while thrusting hard into her, She cried out his name over and over, tears streaming down her face. He knew now that meant how intense her climax was and that she wasn't upset. He grinned wider, almost wanting to beat his chest as her hot, sticky orgasm ran all over him. He slid his hands under her, curling them around her shoulders, slamming in and out of her, as she moaned sweet sounds of pleasure, her voice raspy and breathless. She closed her eyes, lost in the moment with him. His grunts getting louder as he brushed his lips against her neck, his breath warm on her skin. She inhaled his scent, the one she knew only to be his. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. She turned her head, "I love you" whispering in his ear. Beads of sweat pooled on his forehead, dropping on her breasts. His pace frenzied and he shook on top of her as she milked him. His ragged breaths hot against her skin as he moaned her name. He collapsed on top of her, spent. "Baby, can you untie me please" He raised his head up, his eyes glazed over. "Oh right darling, sorry" his hands unfastening the loose knot as she slid her arms down. He untied the tie from around her wrist, slinging it in the floor, taking her wrists in his hands, rubbing them, smiling sweetly at her. She bit her bottom lip, raising her eyebrow, "Animal" she teased him. He giggled and leaned in, sweeping his lips across hers tenderly, lying his head on her chest, pinning her down. She feathered her fingers through his damp curls, smiling. 

He closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep, the last thing he remembered was her smile and her fingers in his hair. She felt her eyes grow heavy and her arm fell down as she dozed off too, the warmth of his chest against her skin put her in a deep slumber. At some point, he rolled off top of her, moving her body next to his, throwing his arm over her as they had done every night while she had been here. He put his head on her back, nuzzling her neck, memorizing her scent. He fell back asleep and she never woke up, he liked to watch her sleep. A look of peace washed over her face when she was in a deep sleep. She had woken up two mornings with him smiling at her. "Not polite to stare at people when they sleep. Don't they teach you manners across the pond?" flipping over and putting the pillow on top of her head. He had learned she had to be treated gently in the mornings until she woke up. 

He woke the next morning, his arm searching for her, finding her spot empty. He sat on the side of the bed, stretching, wondering where she was. He padded out of the bedroom to the sitting room, finding her out on the balcony. As if she could sense him, she turned around, smiling. The sun making her hair seem like it was copper against her white dress was a sight he could find himself getting used to with her. He held out his arm, motioning for her to come to him. She practically skipped into his arms as he wrapped them around her, squeezing tightly. He kissed the top of her head, "Morning darling. Let me get a shower and I'll join you" She nodded, "Yeah, get a shower baby, breakfast will be here in twenty minutes" He pulled back, turning walking towards the bathroom, peeling off his bottoms once inside, turning to her grinning before stepping inside the shower. She shook her head, smiling. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a brand new relationship gets attention on gossip websites and papers?

Their last day the spent in bed, only coming up for air and food. As they had fallen asleep, she had cried while he held her. A dread building in his stomach for her catching an early flight home. Early the next morning, she was quiet, pulling her knees up to her chest, sitting on the couch, looking out the window. He came and sat down beside her, taking her hand. She couldn't look at him for fear of having a melt down. "Darling, it's not forever, just a month" The tears threatened to fall as she wiped her eyes with the back of her other hand, "I know, I am being silly. I'm sorry" turning her head to look at him, attempting to give him a sincere smile. He brushed the tear from her cheek with his thumb, cupping her face in his hand. "It will go by fast and we have Skype" winking at her. 

She nodded standing up, "It's time" her voice soft and sad. He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, rubbing the top of her hand for comfort. She squeezed back tighter. He held her the whole ride to the airport as they kissed as many times as they could. "I want nothing more than to take you back with me to bed and stay there another week."he whispered into her ear. she smiled, "I'd like nothing more than that too" They pulled up to the airport and he hopped out, going to her side, taking  her hand, helping her out.

They made their way inside, their faces solem and they didn't speak. A gossip columinist just happen to be leaving her vacation on the same flight back home as Ella. She spotted Henry immediately. Staying behind yet close enough to try and listen to their conversation, she knew this was front page material. Who was this mystery woman with Henry and why did they look so upset. She pulled her phone out of her bag, turning on the camera feature, pretending she was on the internet and walking, snapping pics of them from behind, Henry taking her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, drawing it up to his mouth, kissing gently. The young lady smiled, pushing her hair behind her hair, leaning her head against his arm. She made her way to the seats by the counter, trying to be discreet and still snap photos. She caught Ella's name as she checked in handing over her boarding pass. She walked up slowly behind her, giving her boarding pass also. She made her way around the column to where they were in the corner, trying to have a private moment. She snapped just as Henry took Ella's face in his hands, kissing her. Ella wrapped her arms around his waist, her head against his chest as he lightly swayed. Their flight was called and Henry picked her up, bringing her mouth back down to his level, crashing his lips against hers, claiming them. She smiled and pressed hers tightly against him. He sat her down, hugging her, holding on. "I love you and we'll chat tonight darling" She smiled, caressing his cheek with her finger, "I love you too, talk to you tonight" turning to walk down the ramp. She stopped, smiling at him with tears in her eyes, giving him a small wave. He smiled back, his stomach hurting watching her leave. 

He slid his aviators on and strode out of the airport, he didn't want anyone to see the tears welled in his eyes. He climbed in the back of the SUV as his driver Darryl drove off. Ella plopped down in her seat,  looking out the window. It was a long flight home and she dreaded it. She leaned back in her seat, turning away from everyone. She wanted to be alone in her misery. The flight wasn't completely full so the reporter was able to find a seat in the middle, across from Ella. She waited a little while then spoke up, "Darling, are you alright" Ella turned to her sitting up, a half attempted smile on her face. "Oh, I just had to leave someone I care about a great deal behind. We won't get to see each other again for a while." Ella didn't watch gossip shows so she had no idea who this woman was, she thought her to be kind and making conversation. Ella had enough sense to not call him by his name or speak about what he did. 

"Oh that's dreadful, I'm so sorry for that. I hope it passes for you quickly" smiling at her. Ella shook her head, "I hope so too"

They chatted off and on the rest of the flight, even having a drink together. Ella told her of her visit but still never mentioned Henry by name and she skipped over lots of parts. Mainly about the public outings they went on, hikes, parks, etc. When they landed back in the states and went through customs, Ella told her goodbye, smiiing pulling her suitcase behind her. The reporter pulled out her phone, calling her boss, "Oh have I got a scoop for you. You'll be thanking me for taking that mini vacation now. Superman has his own real life version of Lois Lane" she huffed, "Harry calmd down, I've got pics on my phone and I talked to her half the flight home. 

Ella closed the door behind her, leaning on it as she was exhausted. She locked the door, leaving her suitcase, padding down the hall. She took her laptop off the dresser and powered it up. She sat back on the bed, signing into Skype. Henry popped on within a few seconds, " 'Ello darling" his smile big but she could see how tired he was in his eyes. "Hi baby" she replied back. "How was the flght" She yawned, "Long, very long. I met a nice lady and chatted with her for a bit" He nodded, "Oh that's good darling.I'm glad you are safe and sound. I will miss holding you in my arms tonight, this bed is so lonesome." 

She put her hand over her heart, "I know baby, I don't want to sleep in my bed alone. When you get back, we will fix that situation at once" They both said goodnight and blew kisses. She tossed the compter on the bed, lying back, falling asleep. She awoke to her answering machine, "Ella, get the fuck up and turn on E. Ella wake up...fuck" Becca mumbled. She heard banging at her front door, she slowly made her way down the hall calling out, "Ok, ok I'm coming, hold on" she popped the locks, opening the door to a frustrated Becca staniding before her.  She brushed right past Ella and picked up the remote turning on the TV, flipping the channel to E. "I thought you were dead"

Ella yawned and streteched, taking the cup of coffee Becca had in her hand, sipping it. She was still foggy headed and was trying to shake her jet lag off. "Where's the fire?" she asked. Becca raised her eyebrows, "Oh you are about to see" Ella turned her eyes to the TV, dropping her cup of coffee on the floor as she saw pictures of herself and Henry at teh airport. The reporter came on TV and she gasped loudly, "Oh god" putting her hands over her mouth. "Her...she" being so upset she couldn't say it.

Becca came over and put her arm around her, "Oh honey, what happened?" She sat across from me on the plane, we chatted about things but I never told her his name or what he did. She lied to me and now he is going to think I sold him out when I was just having polite conversation with a nice person" she sobbed. She heard her computer ding letting her know she was online. She slowly opened it up, "Darling are you alright, I see we were caught at the airport, I am so terribly sorry. Just keep an eye out alright." She nodded, "You're not mad at me?" she asked. "Darling why would I be mad with you, I am used to how they operate, you are not. I know you and I know how she operates. I love you, get some rest my beautiful darling" blowing a kiss at her. Becca sighed, "That beautiful bastard, he really is that way isn't he?" Ella beamed at her friend, "Oh Becca yes he is and so much more" thinking back on their nights together, a wonderful private memory book just between them. "don't call him a bastard either" her tone flat. Becca laughed, "Sweet fucking Jesus, you' two are in love, that gross out your friends kind of love." Ella shook her head, "No that he can find my eyes across the room, stare into them and depending on the smile,  I know what he is saying. I've never felt this with anyone before, he honest to god takes my breath away B" a perma grin on her face. Becca could see the happines on her face, she hadn't seen that relaxed look in a long time. "well damn, I guess I like him then cause honey, the look on your face right now tells me he fucked you seven ways to Sunday and one more for good measure. Hell, can you even walk?" Ella blushed, she could feel it creeping up her neck to to her cheeks. "Becca" she exclaimed, "You stop that dirty talk right now"

Becca laughed, she did it just to get a rise out of Ella. "Alright, alright" Ella never gave juicy details about her sex life, she knew damn good and well he had put it to her in Brazil, she had that sex glow written all over her. "Just one question" Ella raised her eyebrow at her, shaking her finger. "I'm warning you" Becca grinned, "Is he hung like a moose?" Ella gasped and smacked her arm, "Don't be crude Becca" unable to hide the smile on her face. Becca knew right then and there, "You lucky bitch"

Ella busted out laughing, "Oh B, he's thoughtful, so well versed on many subjects, he treated me like a princess really. Now this with the gossip rags maybe it will go away. Her house phone rang, she answers, Yes this is she, no, no I will not comment. how did you get my....she stood there holding the phone in her hand. "Becca, they got my private number that means they can get my address" Becca humped up, get your suitcase, I will take you to mom's new condo on the beach, you can hide out there. We'll go get your mom too. They dashed out the door, Ella tossing her suitcase in the back, climbing in the back fo Becca's SUV with the tinted windows. She laid down on the backeat, covering  up as Becca drove. Becca called Ella's mom on the way and the agreed to meet at the mall near the bookstore. Becca pulled in the parking lot, scanning around. "I don't think that they are following us Ella, jesus fucking christ, what a bunch of nutters tracking you down like that" Her mom pulled in beside them and she hopped out, "Thanks Becca, I will call you later" Becca waved to her mom and backed up, driving off.

Ella got in the car and sighed heavily, "Oh my sweet girl, they found out huh?" Ella shook her head, still looking out the window, "Yes mom they did. I am sure it will be a shit storm now, poor Henry" Her mom took her hand, "Ella, Henry is used to this, it's you I am worried about" Ella turned to her smiling, "I'll be alright mom, this will blow over in a few days" but it didn't. When she was helping her mom clean up the dishes, her dad hollered for them to come into the den. "Damn it' Ella muttered, seeing the picture of her and Henry in the local bar in Brazil. "That had to be taken by our server, she was over friendly with Henry" just then her phone rang, she picked it up off the table, smiling as his name came across the caller ID.  "Hello darling, are you holding up alright?" She nodded and walked into the kitchen, picking at some oranges her mom had in a bowl on the counter. "yeah, I am just so glad to hear your voice." He chuckled, "Same here darling, I just saw or Amanda just saw the latest pictures. Makes me want to go to that cafe and"

Ella cut him off, "Henry don't, what good would it do. I am at my parent's house as somehow they found out my unlisted number" He sighed heavily, "I wish I was there with you darling" She nodded, "So do I." 

"Just stay at your parents house for a few days, this should blow over. I've got a press thing in a couple of days and will try to smooth it over. I'm gonna tell them Elle. So help me god, I am going to shout it from the rooftops" She giggled then panic set in, "They will really stalk me then." 

He sighed, "I know darling, I told you this is part of my life that I hate. I can't go to the store, a movie or even take my girlfriend for lunch." he pauses "Are you sure you want to stick this out with me" 

"I've never been more sure of anything, I love you. Don't do anything to make your fans mad ok"

"I love you too, talk to you on Skype tomorrow, it's 2am I gotta be on set at 4:30. Don't worry I won't"

'Night baby or morning" she smiled

"Good night sleeping beauty" hitting end on the phone

She laid low at her parents house for four days, finally the cabin fever getting to her. She walked around the corner and saw her mom, "Mom as much as I love you and Daddy, I have got to get out of this house,please" Her mom nodded, "Come on we'll go the Coffee Shop and get us a treat" grabbing her keys off the hook and Ella followed her into the garage. They made their way to the town square where her mom parked. Ella looked around and hopped out too. As they went inside Ella noticed people looking at her smiling, she figured they had seen the gossips shows too. She and her mom made their way to their favorite booth, sitting down.

"Oh Ella, I guess this is all a little too crazy for my poor girl. How does he put up with it, really?"

Ella smiled, "I don't know, I don't think I could ever get used to it. He says he can't even go to the store much less out to eat with friends"

Her mom softly smiled, "Oh Ella, you're truly smitten with him aren't you?"

She blushed and smiled, "Yes mom I am. He is so different in person, not that I expected...I don't know what I expected truthfully but he is so nice, charming, romantic, respectful and so funny. I want you and Daddy to meet him"


End file.
